The Crown, Once Again
by VirtueLent
Summary: Ouma Akihiro is a average everyday student, bored with his life, hoping for action, but nothing too dangerous. Someone decides to grant his wish. Ignoring the "dangerous" part. Join Akihiro as he goes through his adventures! Set 150 years AFTER Guilty Crown.


**The Crown, Once again.**

**Hey guys, this is another fanfic of mine, hope you can bear with my horrible English, but this story is set 180 years AFTER the events of GC. I really wanted to give Inori and Shu a happy ending without ruining the ending of GC. So anyways...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

My name is Ouma Akihiro. I'm the average student of a schoolchild called Sumeragi High. I have dark brown hair, light purple eyes and a average build. I'm also the grandson of a certain famous person, the person who saved the world by ending the apocalypse. Technically, I'm not his biological grandson as my father is adopted. It's quite boring here. In fact, I'm less than average in terms of grades, and I'm known as the "The Biggest Idiot of a Linage of a Hero". I'm currently barely passing the grades in order for me to pass my grade. Honestly, I'm more or less called a loner, for just having little to no friends. Currently, I'm living a rather peaceful life, as the Apocalypse Virus is not in affect anymore.

Technology hasn't advanced much either, from the small terminals my grandfathers time used, to even computers. Everything has just been miniaturized. Our education system hasn't changed much either. The world has changed much.

People still mock other people.

Sumeragi high is quite stale too. Sumeragi means "Emperor". The teacher are boring, the students are boring. Maybe my small group of so called "Friends" are fine. I think it's fine though.

It's peaceful.

It might not be for long, after all, rumors have it, that some underground agency is trying to replicate a certain power... That my grandfather had. It has many names, "The Power Of The King", "The King's Right Hand" many names. I don't get why they would want to replicate such a power, it's not like there's another Apocalypse virus.

I'm assuming it won't even work anymore, as people don't even have voids anymore in their bodies. BUT, I heard somewhere that the Power Of The King pulls out not Apocalypse Crystals and transforms it into a void, but pulls out a humans heart's form. So then again. It might work.

Right now, I'm on the train to get to Sumeragi high. I look outside the window, multiple labs are being built; I heard that underground agency finally finalized that product and gave it to the government for testing. It's not a surprise that there are multiple labs being built for testing purposes, after all; it is the power that saved man kind, but what was a surprise is the amount of tanks and personnel guarding the places.

Most people would say it's quite nice to have peace, but in actuality I just want something to do that's has a lot of excitement and action to it, but with peace, I guess it's not happening. It might be better this way too. Maybe some super power would be nice.

Actually.

There is ONE thing that isn't average about me. It's that my family, has a possession that is handed down to the youngest child whenever he/she turns 17. Now you might be asking, "What is this 'Item' that is handed down?". It's a vial. No one knows what it actually is except for my grandfather. I was told to stab my right arm with it when something serious arises.

The appearance of the vial is just a cylinder, it's filled with red liquid, probably blood, might be my grandfathers; I was told he extracted some of his blood near his death, but I don't understand what's so special about his blood, and whats the need to inject it into myself, but also being the idiot I am, I injected it into myself when I was failing a math exam, so there goes a family heirloom, or so I was told. I had amnesia after I apparently "Injected" it in myself so I wouldn't know. At least I avoided the math exam.

Welp, the train just stopped, I got of the train and dragged myself to another boring day at my school. As soon as I got to the homeroom I was specified to go to, I took the seat near the back towards the windows and plugged in my earphones and started playing my music.

Cool, the teacher just walked in, as SOON as I play my music. Welp, time to put it away and listen to another lecture about how we shouldn't go near the labs. After about 30-40 minutes, the teacher finished his speech, and being the lazy homeroom teacher he was, he said we could just relax for the rest of home room. After homeroom ended, I proceeded doing the normal things I would do on a normal day, until the class I have before Ihad lunch ended. I was looking at the right side of the room, where the females were and... Oh cool, I just noticed. The idol of the school is in my class. Her name? It's Ayaka Yuzuriha. I looked back towards the other side and stared out my window, until I was rudely interuppted by someone speaking loudly in my general direction.

"Hey loser, I want a coke and the melon bread. Now." He said.

I let out a deep sigh as the person was talking to me, that PERSON is known as Kichirou. The general would see him as the "bully". Of course, I see him that way too.

"Yeah, we want it in three minutes!" Said another person, one of Kichirou's "goons".

And suddenly, Ms. Justice appears, A.K.A. the school idol: Ayaka.

"HEY! What are you guys doing?" she yelled.

God, why do people even bother, no point, these guys won't stop no-matter what you tell them. Might as well push her out of this mess.

"No, it's fine. I'll go get it right now." I sighed.

Ending the argument like that, I walked out of the classroom, at least it was a peaceful end, no one was hurt, and that was fine with me.

It's quite annoying actually, I would be hungry for the rest of the day _again_. Actually I should have let Ayaka lecture them a bit, but yeah, anyways, Ayaka. Along with a amazing, cherry personality, She has natural pink hair and also light purple eyes like mine. The person who holds the most popularity within the school. I heard she's from a large musical company, and was in a large academy before transferring over here. In fact, she's so popular, she gets asked out daily. Which of course, she declines all of them.

Hm, the lineup for the melon bread is way to long. I'll just tell Kichirou that there was no more when I got there, I'll just buy him curry bread, and that's what I did, and how lucky I am that the convenience machine doesn't have a lineup. After buying the coke from the convenience machine, I went up the stairs to my second period class and gave Koichirou his stupid bread and coke. He took it silently and dragged me into a corner

"Hey idiot! I told you to get MELON bread, and I told you to do it in THREE minutes. You deserve a punishment!" he yelled.

After his obnoxious yelling I felt my chest lung backwards and the obvious answer was that... I got punched, oh well. I'm used to this treatment. Whatever. Doesn't really affect me anymore. Then he proceeded to grab my uniform collar and he dragged me to the school roof.

Which when we arrived I saw three more of his "goons" and he started his _GRAND_ speech. "Hey, idiot! Where you the one that that told the principal that we were smoking!"

Which I replied with "Uh... I don't know what you're talking abou-"

"ANSWER THE DAM QUESTION HONESTLY" One of his goons yelled after rudely punching me in the face.

And boom. That was the moment I remembered it all. Everything. I remembered what happened after I injected that "heirloom" into myself. Now let me tell you about it. It was around the dark at 11:00PM. I was desperately studying for the aforementioned math test and I was stupid enough to think the cylinder heirloom would help me. When Suddenly, some... er... "Lines" appeared. They where white, black, and grey, and they bonded themselves onto my hand. Which I then saw a white mark on my hand resembling a sword, but more "alienlike" in appearance. It was a very ornate marking. What happened after that? I passed out and subsequently neglected my math exam.

But that's beside the point, my eyes turned dark red, and I thrust-ed my hand into the person who punched me and which a white light appeared, slowly but surely, I pulled my hand out of his chest and revealed a small single-edged dagger. Now me being part of the kendo club, which used one handed swords, didn't know how to use it, but I knew how to at least swing a sword.

"WHAT THE HELL? THIS KID IS PULLING SOME TRICK!" shouted Kichirou.

"YEAH THATS RIGHT! HE CAN'T BEAT US IF WE ALL GO ON HIM AT ONCE!" yelled one of his friends.

They all charged at me one by one. Skillfully, I dodged them and smacked them on the head with the blunt side of the dagger until only Kichirou was left.

"WHAT KIND OF TRICK ARE YOU PULLING HERE! I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!" he yelled.

Even though I was a bit tense I managed to sound relax and I said, "You probably won't remember this..." That's what I said, but I didn't know if it was true.

Silently. I left him near the wall and I walked over to one of his friends and, like the other, thrust my hand into his chest. I pulled out a mirror this time. I hoped it would erase memories... and placing my judgement that, that was my best guess. I walked over to Kichirou and made him stare at it. Oh yeah, just for extra-evilness effect. I grinned widely. Kichirou then feel unconscious and slept.

_AND_ _THATS_ when I heard a "snap" sound.

I turned around and saw... Ayaka Yuzuhira. She was holding a phone, *snap* I heard it again.

OH MY GOD I'M SUCH A IDIOT, SHES TAKING PHOTOS.

Then a sound came out of the phone: "The photo has been saved to your email".

OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD.

I looked around frantically for the mirror, but it already disappeared.

WHY IS THIS HAPPENING AS SOON AS I GET A AMAZING POWER.

"Uh Akihiro is it?"

"... Yes?"

"I think I deserve an explanation."

* * *

><p>"What was that?" she said when we were walking home. We took the same path, so it wasn't a big deal.<p>

"Uh... I honestly, don't know." I replied.

"DON'T LIE TO ME! THAT WAS SUPERNATURAL AND YOU KNOW IT!" she yelled.

"Uh... My best guess would be, that, that is a replication of the "Power of the King" I'm sure you've heard of it."

"The power that saved the world?"

"Yup, the power that my grand-father. Ouma Shu, used to save the world from the Apocalypse Virus."

"Hm. Ouma. Ouma."

"Yes. Ouma."

"ISN'T THAT YOUR LAST NAME?"

"YES YES. Relax. I'm just a adopted grand-child."

"..."

"Now that I have this cliche power, you should probably leave me alone. You don't want to get caught in any messes."

Ayaka looked a bit surprised.

"Hm..." she *said*

"Yes so just leave me alone!" I said.

* * *

><p>"Hm~ so this is a boy's room?" she said, sitting on my bed non-nonchalantly<p>

"WHY ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE! There's nothing for you too be curious about!" I yelled with tears in my eyes.

"Why were you *beating up* someone?" she said with a cat like face.

"YOU KNOW I WASN'T!" I retorted.

"Hm~ do I?" she said.

"DELETE. THAT. PHOTO. NOW. BEFORE I GRAB THAT WEAPON THAT'S INSIDE YOU" I yelled.

"Nope~" she exclaimed.

While smiling she seemed to gain a idea as her face was well lit-up

"Hey Akihiro"

"What else do you want..."

"I'll keep your secret, for a price."

Oh... my eyes lit-up and enthusiastically I asked, "What is it?!"

"It's not that hard actually you are to..." she began.

"Go out with me."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Finally done, lost a lot of motivation on the way writing this, but anyways, here you go! Now I'm off to bed.**


End file.
